MHIA
by afroninja43
Summary: M.H.I.A the MONSTER. HUMAN. INTERGRATION. AGENCY a group of monsters and humans who work together to keep the peace brokered between the races follow the tale of Tsukune Aono the commander of the first faction as he keeps the peace that he and his friends have worked so hard to achieve


M.H.I.A

Disclaimer: okay guys this is the start of my next story I got this idea a while ago but I hope you like it if you have an idea pm me or just put it in the comments.

Summary of the chapter: Tsukune narrates what was happening when the flying gardens crashed in the city and alucard was wreaking havoc on the city.

"There are times in my life when I think back to the impact my friends and I made, then that's when I think about the biggest breakthrough and that breakthrough was at our darkest hour.

FLASHBACK RIGHT AFTER THE FALLING GARDENS HAD CRASHED IN THE HUMAN WORD

I had woken up with Moka in my arms still with the hole in our chest with the attack from Alucard's clone Miyabi." 'I knew things were looking bleak so I had no choice but to call upon the demon that lived inside of me.

Moka had used a great number of her strength in our fight against Gyokuro and she was losing blood fast.

leaning down giving the unconscious girl a quick kiss trying to resolve myself for what I was about to do I knew that If I couldn't control this I would kill everyone I love and go on a rampage but if I didn't then the monster known as Alucard would.

To clear up any confusion in order to become more powerful to save Moka from the clutches of fairy tale I went through the artificial human process. When that had happened my ghoul abilities awakened and I turned into a vampire like demon with wings and claws.

Luckily Kurumu was able to distract me enough so lord Fuhai was able to complete the process, when I had woke up the dark lord told me that the form my body was in, could do more damage than Alucard and at that transformation I could grow to Alucard's level.

After he told me that I secretly tried everything to control that form and eventually, was able to enter my mind and talk to my ghoul who told me that he was a manifestation of my evil desires and wanted to overtake my body and kill everything, when that reached my ears I challenged him to a fight and a wager would be involved if I won he would have to give me complete control over the full transformation but if he won he would get my body.

And so we waged a war inside my mind I had barley bested him, beaten he told me he would agree but gave me one warning. If I used the full transformation my body would break apart and would slowly and painfully die after one use of the full transformation.

I kept thinking if this power was released would I ever get to see the ones I loved, yes I'm in love with Moka but I love the others as well, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, and Mizore had worked their ways into my heart which is why there is truly no way for me to truly choose, but knew it would be worth it to save their lives.

I ripped the holy lock off my wrist as the dark aura of my ghoul side had started leaking out using my sensory skills to locate my loved ones and saw that they were all alright and taking notice that my mind was still intact even when my body was transforming I could feel the wings growing out my back and my claws taking shape once again my fangs growing longer feeling great power

As my eyes opened my ghoul had started talking to me telling me that since I'm in control of this form our minds were linked and that he could help me fight Alucard he told me if I wanted to save Moka to give her some of my blood now that I took this transformation my blood was potent and I could save her so quickly doing what he told me.

Her wounds had started healing and knew she would be alright taking one last glance at her as I flew off in the air as I headed towards the monster my ghoul told me to channel my youkai into my claw and swipe it as I did what he said four growing crescent shaped pieces of youkai energy left my claws and headed towards the monster hitting it and knocking it off balance. I stopped midair as people and youkai eyes were all on me including my friends I could see looks of surprise and awe as well as fear.

But put that all away as I focused on my powerful opponent we had clashed for hours until my ghoul knew that it would just be a deadlock until he told me of a very farfetched plan.

He told me to fly into the monsters mouth, not knowing why I was listing but I did anyway entered his mouth when something unexpected had happened.

feeling a powerful grip looking back to see the man himself lord Shuzen the father of Moka, Kokoa, Kahluha, and Akuha, he smiled and told me that he came to give me back up he also told me he knew what I was thinking and he wanted to help me break the seal that Akasha had put on herself and Alucard to wake her up.

And so we traveled deep into the stomach of the monster finally coming upon Akasha who was floating in the middle of a blue glowing cube.

Lord Shuzen and I leaked as much youkai into the seal as possible we broke the seal and carried the dark lord out of the monster she eventually woke up and informed us to lead it away from a city which we did we had come across a lake were we were able to give it one more powerful blast to knock it into the giant body of water where the dark lords, lord shuzen my friends and I put as much youkai into sealing the beast once in for all this time sealing the monster into a mountain over the lake so if by chance in awoke again it would hit the water.

After we had sealed the monster the clone had died out, and rejoined our group as well as a severely injured but awoken Kahluha who was resting on Kokoa's shoulders and Moka who had woke up as well and was held but Akuha.

Before I could say anything my body took its toll like my ghoul had said it would, my ghoul form had subsided and I coughed up blood from my mouth I fell to the ground in a thud as I was shaking and thrashing everyone gathered around my body with worried looks and tears in their eyes.

Akasha then dropped down to me and informed everyone that I was slowly dying and that theses would be my last moments Moka wanted to give me blood but she was the only one besides Akasha who has shinso blood.

She then told everyone that a normal transfusion would not work I would have to go through the vampire turning process.

Content with dying I told them my last words, I told Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, and Mizore, and Kokoa, that I loved them dearly and that I loved them all more than friends and that I wished I could be with all them to make them happy and so that none of us would be sad and that we would all be together, they told me that they wished it could be like to and they loved me as well.

As I felt myself slowly coming to darkness, I closed my eyes with a smile on my face but after a few minutes I heard the voice of my ghoul telling me to open my eyes as I did I saw the relived faces of everyone I just said farewell to as I helped myself up they all hugged me Akasha then informed me that she gave me the gift of a full blown vampire, hearing the fading voice of my ghoul he told me that since I had the body of a vampire I was able to control and keep the form of the ghoul demon and live and since my mind was that of vampire magnitude he was not able to exists, I thanked him telling it that I wouldn't forget him as he said so long and faded away.

Well after the whole fiasco we all thought it was as good as a time as any to integrate monsters and humans together there was no way we could hide this after a while of going to the public and convince people and government issues people and youkai around the world were told about the story of my friends and it inspired a lot of people and our dreams of youkai and humans living in peace were almost close to coming true.

We went back to school after that had happened were I tried to get used to dating seven girls, yes seven apparently Kokoa was in love with me too she liked to call it a fascination.

Two years after we graduated we all figured that now that humans and youkai come together there are going to be some who don't believe the races belong together.

And that's where we come in, in order to protect both races a large group of youkai and humans came together forming the M.H.I.A which stood for MONSTER. HUMAN . INTERGARTION . SOCIETY a group of humans and youkai who came together to protect the peace brokered between the two worlds the group is made up of four leaders and under those leaders are the four commanders, the leaders consist of lord shuzen who is the leader of the fourth faction, dark lord Mikogami who is the leader of the third faction, lord Fuhai who is the leader of the second faction and Lord Akasha who is the commander and chief of the agency and commander of the first faction.

Under the leaders serve the commanders who carryout missions with their squadrons, under Lord Shuzen is Akuha, under Mikogami is Gin, under Lord Fuhai is Fong Fong and under Lord Akasha is myself.

After I was appointed a commander I decided that I take the ones I wanted to spend the rest of my life with we all have been recently married and are currently residing on a beach house in the youkai universe. Enjoying our honeymoon to be honest it was kinda tiring having to go to each dimension for each girls different wedding.

When Moka and Kokoa had our wedding it was held in the court yard of the shuzen castle, when Kurumu and I had our wedding we went to the dimension of the succubae were every succubus tried to sleep with me including kurumu's own mother many times.

We went to a witch dimension were Yukari and ruby's ceremony was held and the snow village dimension were I was constantly kidnapped by snow women being the savior of the monster and human worlds has its perks and downsides.

_Well that was the first chapter tell me what you all think the next chapter will have lemons for all those lemon lovers out there there will be two lemons for each chapter for the next four chapters anyway if you like were this is going then tell me what you think and stay tuned. okay fixed all the grammar I took out a lot of Is_


End file.
